1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system of spectral characterization and classification of nuclear radiation sources at a remote location wherein the sensing elements are comprised of plastic scintillator fibers. Each fiber has a different spectral sensitivity with regard to gamma and neutron sources in which outputs from the different fibers are compared to determine the energy spectrum of a nuclear source being monitored.
2. Prior Art
There are two techniques most often used for performing spectral measurements. These are pulse height spectroscopy and pulse shape discrimination. The basis for pulse height spectroscopy is the recording and analysis of the amplitude distribution of pulses produced by a radiation detector. The position of the peaks of the recorded pulse height spectrum provide the relative energy of the particles impinging on the detector. Pulse height spectroscopy is most appropriate in a point detector. Pulse shape discrimination is an important tool in nuclear discrimination measurements since the shape of the pulse can provide considerable information on the particles incident on the detector. The energy transfer process in organic scintillator is the basis for pulse shape discrimination.
Each of the two techniques is well suited to a laboratory environment but neither are very conducive for use in a remotely deployed nuclear radiation sensor system as in the present system.